Mecenas
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Reto: "que te parece algo estilo medieval mini pelea incluida con final no triste"-Kea Friki. Advertencias del fic: Yaoi, doble UA, Lemon, y… en fin, esto es otra cosa rara mas de mi creación. MinatoxItachi.


Reto: "que te parece algo estilo medieval mini pelea incluida con final no triste" -Lucy Friki

Como ven, amables lectores, esto es un fic nacido de un reto con mi amiga Lucy (alias Kea Langrey por acá), sólo que se posteó únicamente en una comunidad de L J dedicado al MinatoItachi. Ya tiene bastante tiempecito de haberse escrito, sólo que no lo había subido por aquí. ¡Visítenlo! La dirección es: h t t p: // comunity, livejorunal .com/minatoitachi (sin espacios, pero esta porquería no quería ponerlo si no estaba así).

Ahí encontrarán –exceptuándome, señores,- grandes autoras reunidas para subir fanfiction de calidad de esta pareja. ¡Dejen sus comentarios si visitan! Y de ser posible ¡únanse!

(¡Zusaku esperando una jugosa paga de Kea, a cambio de la promoción!).

_Advertencias del fic: Yaoi, doble UA, Lemon, y… en fin, esto es otra cosa rara mas de mi creación. MinatoxItachi. One shot._

* * *

**.:Mecenas:.**

Itachi subió el cuello de su gabardina. Si bien sabía que sería inútil porque ya estaba empapado, no pudo evitar encogerse ante el frío del clima. Elevó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que de la fina nariz se deslizara desde el centro de las cejas, hasta la punta, una gruesa gota de lluvia. Buscó con la mirada, hasta que al fin encontró aquel aroma que tanto ansiaba.

Incluso bajo la lluvia, era capaz de poder encontrar el aroma del café. Si se contaba el hecho de que también había revisado y preguntando en el idioma local, entonces tampoco podría calificarse como algo extraordinario. Tras hacer su pedido y pagar, miró hacia afuera no muy convencido de regresar bajo la lluvia. Era cierto que cuando se leía, era algo hermoso. Cuando lo vivía, bajo una lluvia suave y no tan fría, era pasable. Pero odiaba los días como esos.

El granizo era casi del tamaño de una canica, y golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que la piel del rostro y manos de Itachi, aún tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas. Pero si odiaba algo más que eso, era estar en un lugar atestado de otros tantos humanos en un pequeño espacio, mojados, repegándose para extraer calor de los otros. Incluso se le hizo absurdo que hablaran tanto, desperdiciando energía y calor con ello. Tras limpiar un poco el vidrio, que se había empañado por completo, pudo distinguir las calles vacías. El piso yacía bajo una tumba de pureza blanquecina.

Es por eso que decidió que era mejor soportar el mal tiempo, que el buen carácter de la gente.

Itachi no era del tipo de hombres que poseyeran poesía en la mirada, pero sí de esa gente que resulta tener una especie de magnetismo sin poseer carisma benevolente. Su faz ensombrecida y las ojeras que contrarrestaban con la fineza de sus rasgos, era precisamente lo que le hacía atractivo. Bajó la cabeza para que los trozos de hielo no le golpearan de lleno, en vez de subirla para agradecer al cielo como deseaba. Sólo por su nada generosa acción, estaba evitando las miradas directas de los curiosos.

Pero no se podría poner en duda, de que ahora más que nunca -o al menos, más que otras ocasiones-, Itachi llamaba la atención. Más de un rostro se asomó a su respectiva ventana para observar al osado que desafiaba a la lluvia. No todos los días se veía a un extranjero andando bajo esa lluvia torrencial, tan fría en esa temporada del año, y tan literalmente dolorosa ante el golpe del granizo.

Cuando el cuerpo comenzó a pesar de tan mojado, Itachi tuvo que dejar un poco de lado su orgullo propio, y comenzó a correr. Se resbaló varias veces, aunque no cayó al suelo. Al final, lo más decoroso que un Uchiha, puede caer sin poner las manos -porque quería evitar inconcientemente que se derramara su delicioso café,- se fue de rostro al suelo.

Masculló algunas maldiciones al levantarse, con mano y rostro quemados incluidos, -el rostro por el raspón en la mejilla, la mano por el café-. Con su aura más negativa que de costumbre, escuchó claramente cómo sus pies hacían un particular sonido al hundirse enfadosos en los restos gélidos del suelo; y finalmente, se dio cuenta de algo que terminó por ensombrecer su día, más que la nube que estaba básicamente sobre él echando rayos, agua furiosa y hielo despedazado.

Estaba perdido.

¡En todo aspecto!

Parecía encontrarse en una especie de centro histórico. Recordaba que entre la delgada línea de visibilidad, que lograron sus ojos al entrecerrarlos en instinto de autoprotección, había visto un zócalo con viejas estatuas calles atrás. Pero dónde o cuantas era el problema. Desde niño, había destacado en los campamentos como guía, es por eso que se sorprendía a sí mismo de tal descuido. Achacó esa nueva desgracia a la cadena que se había estado formando por ese día desde que se levantó. Por primera vez en su vida, algo en su exitosa carrera había salido mal.

Había viajado hasta ese país, con el único fin de presentar su proyecto ante esa cede, ya que por el momento, era ahí en donde el presidente de la compañía estaría trabajando un largo periodo de tiempo.

¡Lo habían rechazado!

Era verdad que Yahiko, ese infeliz que se atrevía a usar piercings con traje, junto a su equipo había hecho una excelente presentación, aunque su plan de trabajo no era tan impecable como el de Itachi, que trabajaba sólo con Kisame. Sin embargo, debió aceptar que perdía ante el -casi- mejor, con la entereza y orgullo que le caracterizaba. Supo que había ganado quizá por utilizar otros artilugios además de un gran trabajo. Incluso hoy día la intimidación estaba a la orden del día. Y lo supo cuando una de las mujeres del presidio, aquella bonita y excelente inversionista que había dado su voto en contra, pidió una muda disculpa.

Resopló, mirando el vaho salir de su boca. Metió la mano en la gabardina, la otra aún llevaba al menos la mitad de su café, por fortuna tenía tapa, aunque por el orificio que servía para beber, se había escapado parte del contenido. Resguardándose bajo marquesinas, caminó intentando observar en dónde estaba. La lluvia aún era copiosa, sus pestañas abundantes, parecían pesar de tan empapadas, y sus ojos entrecerrados no podían lograr el efecto deseado.

A nadie se lo había dicho, pero ¡él no veía bien sin gafas! Y menos ahora que estaba oscureciendo. Si estaba a considerable buena distancia algo, lo veía bien, pero cuando se trataba de algo muy lejano, o muy cercano, tenía serios problemas. Resopló por enésima vez. Cruzando la calle había un letrero que no lograba ver, probablemente con el nombre de la calle. Había aprendido la gran mayoría de los nombres en el mapa, pero se encontró con la dolorosa sorpresa de que la lluvia se volvía más recia. Tuvo que correr a resguardarse en la primera puerta que vio abierta, y, oh gloriosa sorpresa, adentro el agua apenas si se filtraba.

Pasó su antebrazo por la cara, y su mano por el cabello, intentando escurrir lo más posible de agua en su cabeza. Miró a los alrededores. Cuando corría, pudo notar diversas construcciones. Eran una especie de series de casonas y palacios antiguos, pero que eran habitados como una especie de departamentos. Esta edificación parecía abandonada.

El techo era en realidad muy alto. Era una construcción de tres pisos, que estaban de forma semicircular a ese salón principal, en donde comenzaba una escalera principal. Itachi subió un poco, sentándose a la mitad. Encogiéndose bajo su gabardina mojada, miró con recelo a su alrededor. Las paredes, alguna vez lisas, gozaban de profundas y largas grietas. Había partes en donde parecía haber caído un trozo de pared, o más bien, gruesas capas de pintura, que dejaban desnudos los gruesos bloques de tabique.

Más allá en las alturas, se veían varias escaleras, algunas con estilo antiguo, otras evidentemente improvisadas por los inquilinos que alguna vez lo habitaron, para pasar de una a otra de las habitaciones sin necesidad de cruzar por la anterior. El suelo estaba impregnado de moho en varias regiones, y olía a humedad. Había pedazos de madera, piedras y vidrios.

Sin duda, era algo que estaba totalmente abandonado. Se sobresaltó cuando por el rabillo del ojo, observó que algo blanco parecía moverse ondeante un piso arriba a la izquierda. Se regañó por haberse asustado con una vieja cortina olvidada. Volvió a sentarse, sintiendo más frío ahora que su cuerpo estaba intentando recuperar calor. Dio un trago a su ahora ya frío café, y supo que el orificio no sirvió sólo para que se cayera el maldito líquido, sino para que también entrara asquerosa agua de lluvia en él.

Tras escupirlo, lo dejó caer por un costado de las escaleras. Al vaciarse, el vaso hizo eco cuando dio dos rebotes. Itachi miró hacia abajo, ni la distancia era tanta, ni el material del recipiente tan duro, como para que hubiera hecho un sonido tan hueco. Giró nuevamente la vista hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando vio algo moverse. Frunció el seño, seguramente era otra cosa vieja que intentaba jugar con su ya debilitada mente, que estaba tan cansada como su cuerpo.

Pero el ver a una persona pasar rápidamente, le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué tipo de persona normal estaría bajo la lluvia?,- pensó con ironía. Eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba. Peor aún, habiendo tantos lugares a dónde ir a resguardarse, ¿porqué precisamente en esa construcción abandonada, que él había elegido?

-¿Puedo saber la razón de tu presencia en este lugar? -preguntó la voz de un hombre desde afuera. Itachi dio un ligero salto en su lugar, poniéndose en pie.

-Me resguardo.- Respondió secamente. La figura de aquella persona, estaba oculta a la vista por la pared.

-No tengo porqué responder.- Contestó una tercera voz. Itachi se tensó, apretando los puños. La pregunta quizá no fue para él después de todo, y "un" alguien más, no tan normal.

Sin entender razón, esa última voz le irritó tanto, que quiso echar a correr hacia él, para reventarle la osada boca de un golpe. Inhaló aire para refrenar la irracional sensación de pegar a un desconocido sólo por hablar, abrió y cerró las manos para relajar sus músculos. Su cuerpo había comenzado a tener calor. Fuera, era evidente que las palabras, aunque muy correctas, comenzaban a subir de tono, al grado de provocar una pelea.

Itachi ni siquiera era curioso, pero sintió el irrefrenable deseo de interceder.

-Presentas tu aborrecible cara ante mí, y pagarás el precio de tu osadía.

-¿Quién eres, que tan prepotente te atreves a hablarme?

Incluso antes de presentarse, Itachi había reconocido la voz. Y justo antes de cruzar la puerta, el hombre dio unos pasos al frente, mostrándose por completo. Itachi frunció el seño. Ese era sin duda el vicepresidente de la compañía de la Hoja. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí, vestido de esa manera?

-Mi nombre es Minato, perteneciente al clan de Fuego. Y he venido para impartir justicia al acabar con tu vida.

El otro hombre dibujó una cara de terror, pero a pesar de su palidez, se atrevió a desenfundar su espada.

Itachi frunció el seño, una especie de zumbido comenzó a hacer vibrar su oído. Sintió ardor en el estómago, y un mareo del tipo que te dejan en el suelo al perder la visibilidad. Se alcanzo a apoyar en el marco de la puerta. Aunque ya de por sí no veía nada, por reflejo cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el sonido de dos metales chocando. Al abrir los ojos, miró a los dos hombres que estaban cara a cara, intentando hacerse espacio empujando duramente un cuerpo contra el otro, entre ellos las filosas espadas.

Apretó las mandíbulas, cuando casi iba a caer al suelo, observo cómo Minato, se hacía un paso hacia atrás, luego a un lado. Utilizando la fuerza de su contrincante, dejó que se fuera casi de bruces, pero en lugar de arremeter nuevamente de frente, evitando así el tajo que dio su hábil adversario, Minato dio un giro sobre sí mismo. Itachi cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, cuando la cabeza de aquel hombre fue desprendida de su cuerpo, y la sangre de la espada al dar el tajo, salpicó a Itachi.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y a la par que lo hacían, se percató de algo espeluznante. A la vez que iba cayendo, era como si en cámara lenta, aquello que estuviese enfrente de sus ojos se le hiciera cada vez más conocido, menos lejano, con menor sabor añejo.

-Anda, despierta ya.

Sus parpados temblaron, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sorpresa de la inmensidad del cielo en la primavera más bella de su niñez. O algo similar, al menos. Minato le miraba extrañado, con el seño fruncido. Con el dorso de la mano, se quitó un poco de sudor y el rebelde cabello rubio que regresó a su lugar.

-Señor... lamento lo que pasó.- Dijo Itachi.- Tuve un sueño extraño...

-Algo digno de ti, seguramente.- Repuso Minato, como aquellos que no desean saber sobre el tema y lo cortan tajantes.

Aunque Itachi, le miró con el seño fruncido, no respondió. Mucho menos cuando se desarmó ante a sonrisa de Minato, que le ofrecía la mano para levantarse. Aunque quiso tomarla, tras aquel incidente prefirió levantarse por sí mismo. No deseaba ofender más a ese hombre con su deshonra al caer desmayado de la nada tan fácilmente, en un campo de batalla improvisado.

Itachi ajustó sus botas antes de levantarse. Alisó un poco sus ajustados pantalones, al jalarlas discretamente desde el grueso cinturón, y dejó caer nuevamente la camisa larga. Miró hacia un costado, Minato se dirigía hacia el final de la calle, a paso ligero como de costumbre, pero un poco más lento, seguramente a ese ritmo para que Itachi le alcanzara.

Miró los edificios circundantes. No tenían mucho de haberse construido, según recordaba. La gárgola que coronaba la construcción de la que acababan de salir, parecía mirarle fijamente.

-¿Estás intentando enamorar a los guardianes nocturnos?.- Preguntó Minato, trayendo de vuelta a Itachi.

-No... es sólo que quizá estoy un poco afectado.

Minato miró a un costado y asintió. Colocó por costumbre la mano sobre el mango de la espada, como para recargarse en una posición cómoda. Después pidió en silencio continuar. Itachi lo observó portando la túnica corta sin mangas, que llegaba hasta los muslos de esas perfectas piernas, que ante el color de la prenda sólo hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Bajo ella, una obscura camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, a los pies calzaba las botas de piel negras, hasta la rodilla. Llevaba atadas algunas cuerdas de cuero, ya fuese en la pierna, en el brazo, o en las botas, pues le servían de vez en cuando para colocar algunas dagas o cuchillas, y atacar si perdía la espada.

En la esquina de la calle, esperaba un caballo de oscuro pelaje. A Itachi le parecía absolutamente hermoso, de los pura sangre más perfectos que había visto en su vida. Cargaba grandes paquetes con sus pocas pertenencias, y un bolso grande en donde guardaba partes de sus viejas armaduras. Los escudos colgaban juntos a un lado. Era fuerte, imponente, un poco enigmático, y hasta se podría decir que inteligente. Por lo único que le tenía aversión, es por el nombre que le había puesto Minato.

-Vamos, mi fiel Itachi.- Dijo, refiriéndose al caballo, mientras palmeaba su costado. La bella bestia comprendió, haciendo un giro a medias para permitirle subir. Itachi suspiró, resignado aceptó la mano que le ayudó a subir a la parte trasera de la montura del caballo.

Tragó duro saliva, al sentir nuevamente su pecho en la espalda del rubio. Rogó que su corazón que golpeteaba fuertemente, no fuera descubierto por la otra persona. Incluso se asustaba un poco, cada que a través del costado del cuerpo delante de sí, veía que una de las orejas del caballo se movía, como si fuera evidente su duro sonido.

-¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó Minato. Llevaban largo trecho recorriendo en silencio las calles empedradas, comenzando a hundirse las patas del animal en las fangosas calles del pueblo.

Itachi estrechó un poco más su cuerpo contra el otro, ante el estremecimiento inevitable.

-Vestía prendas extrañas, y tenía posesiones horrorosas. Había bestias de metal que se movían como por arte del demonio, había algo como pequeños soles colgantes como si fuesen farolas y sustancias de sabores extraños. A la gente todo parecía común... y estuve ante una de las tormentas más horribles.- Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.- Y mi idioma natal era extraño... tenía que hablar el nuestro tras haberlo aprendido en mi niñez.- Itachi miró al costado; Minato sonrió sin interrumpir. Itachi contó desde la niñez de su yo en aquel sueño lo más resumido que pudo, hasta el día de la tormenta.- Había fracasado en algo importante, y pensaba en lo molesta que estaría mi familia. Aunque era un poco distinta de mi clan. También había una especie de reinos que se llamaban corporaciones, y peleaban entre sí, pero las batallas eran distintas.

-¿En serio? -Instó Minato.

-Si. -Respondió seco. No tenía deseos de explicar tantos detalles, de algo que recordaba con tanta exactitud, y tan pocos deseos. Si su vida de por si ya era complicada, no quería ni suponer qué significaría todo ese teatro que montó en su mente.

Minato supo que no deseaba tocar más el tema, ante esa irritación latente. Notó la tensión en Itachi, cuando en sus costados, su ropa era tomada en puños por Itachi.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el profesor?

-Oh...-Itachi resopló, recargando su frente en la espalda de Minato. ¡Eso había sido más irritante!

-¿Perdiste en el juego tu fortuna?

-Yo no juego, y lo sabes, señor.

-¿Qué pasó para que salieras como alma en pena de ahí?

Pensó en contestarle "el que estuvieras peleando afuera", pero en realidad no era cierto. Jamás se imaginó que Minato, estaría esperándole afuera, y ese infeliz hombre, perteneciente a un clan contrario, hubiese presentado su cara ante el mismísimo profesor, que era partidario del clan Seiju y de Fuego. ¿Qué iría a pedir? Sólo él lo sabría, ahora que estaba acunándose en los brazos de la muerte.

-Me haz tenido tanto tiempo alejado de las personas, que se me ha olvidado hablar con ellas.- Reclamó, hallando por fin desahogo para su enfado, en la persona cercana. Minato había parado el caballo, habían llegado hasta un campo abierto, en donde había un pequeño estanque. Itachi recordó que eso en su sueño, tenía construcciones de un extraño arte, y parecía una zona de recreo para perder el tiempo, que se llamaba parque.

Bajó del caballo, agachándose para mojarse la cara. Minato sin decir nada, bajó del caballo, acariciando su oscuro pelaje.

-¿Es eso, Itachi? Te has quedado mudo para con los otros, y ahora te enfurruñas en mi contra por tu propio error.

Itachi miró el reflejo de las pocas estrellas del cielo en el agua. Volvió a llenar los huecos que formaron los cuencos en sus manos, para mojarse la cara. Tenía el sabor de ese extraño líquido que probó en su sueño en la boca.

-Fue que entre a esa casa, con la idea de que iba a salir todo bien.- Mencionó como disculpa. Minato se sentó a su lado.- El profesor fue amable. Él después de todo es una persona influyente, no tenía porque ser bueno conmigo.- Itachi bajó un poco el rostro, Minato frunció el entrecejo, pero no opinó.

La poca luz lunar que se colaba a través de las ranuras de las nubes, asomaba iluminando el fino rostro de Itachi. Minato no se resistió a quitar el mechón de cabellos negros que le estorbaron la vista, acomodándoselos tras el oído. Itachi cerró los ojos, para sentir el roce de los toscos dedos del rubio en su rostro.

-Me puso de mal humor un retrato.

Minato elevó las cejas, entre sorprendido por un lado, y aguantándose la risa por el otro. Itachi lo tomó como petición de que siguiera.

-Bien, sólo no me digas nombres ni nada, porque no te entenderé.

Itachi lo miró mal.

-¿Qué? ¡Soy un guerrero, no un beato o un artista, o un...

-Eres un señor feudal.- Masculló Itachi. Enrojeció al percatarse de que lo había interrumpido, peor aún, que a pesar de eso Minato le sonreía.

-No ahora. Ser soldado mercenario es una profesión respetable hoy día, y tú eres mi fiel escudero. ¿Y cuál es el punto del cuadro?

-Representaba a un artista que yo admiro y al que le he tomado afecto, como un desenfadado hombre común. ¡Era un retrato necio e irreal!

-¿Conoces de mucho al hombre?

-No precisamente... -frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.- Murió hace casi cien años.

Minato apretó los labios.

-¿Y porqué te puso tan de mal humor?

-¡Porque era ofensivo! Cualquier pintor que se precie de serlo, no lo hubiera retratado de esa manera. Es tan... arrogante ese pintor patético. Era una imagen horrorosa y antipática en sí misma. Ya había estado de acuerdo con el profesor, pero esto fue el colmo. No sólo acepta a esos italianos con los brazos abiertos, ¡como si sólo ellos pudieran mostrar arte verdadero!

Minato asintió, todavía apretando los labios.

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo con la incursión del nuevo y bello arte, pero si con la basura. Y en contra de la guerra, lo sabes, ¡a él le viene bien!. Si yo sólo asistí con él es porque me enviaste.

-Necesitas un mecenas. Yo perdí ya todo.

Itachi apretó las manos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te irritó tanto? -insistió Minato. Itachi lo miró sin expresión en la cara, pero con sus ojos negros destellando de la furia que conquistó a Minato inicialmente.

-¡Es más que obvio!... Se supone que esos son mis iguales, gente que debe de amar tanto a ese artista como yo, y de pronto tienen ese retrato insultante a su espíritu.

Minato asintió.

-Y ese dulzón y deforme retrato les parece fantástico. Me puse triste y furioso. No quiero que ese tipo de gente se atreva a exponer mis propias creaciones. Odiaría que también mancharan mi espíritu al estar unidos. Me puse triste y furioso, así que salí de ahí. ¿Me he explicado?

Preguntó cuando la mirada de Minato no estaba sobre él, sino en el cielo.

-Mucho. ¿Buscamos figuras en las nubes?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, apretando tan fuerte sus quijadas, que crujieron. Se puso en pie como si tuviese un resorte en las piernas, por inercia también Minato.

-No sé hacer eso. ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-¿Tenía qué decir algo más?

Itachi lanzó un enfadado suspiro, se dio vuelta y caminó a donde el caballo pastaba. Tomaría alguna frazada y dormiría. ¿Por qué tenía que fascinarlo tanto, con su sola presencia imponente, abatir con facilidad pasmosa a un enemigo, y luego comportarse como un idiota?

-Veamos.- Llamó su atención el rubio, Itachi no se giró.- El gran artista murió hace como cien años; Itachi se hace una bonita imagen de él y una idea maravillosa de su apariencia. Lo quiere mucho por eso. A esto, Itachi tiene derecho. Pero el pintor, que no conoce a Itachi, y que se ha hecho su propia imagen del artista... ¿no lo tiene?

Itachi giró tan rudamente la cabeza, que se lastimó el cuello.

-No es lo que quise decir.

-Pero es lo que denuncias con tu actitud. Y también por supuesto, -continuó,- el profesor tampoco tiene derecho a que esa otra imagen le guste más que la de Itachi.- Su mirada era severa, su tono represivo.

-¡A ti hay que decírtelo todo!- Se giro mirando el estanque, se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Minato había intentado más de una vez, hacerle entender con acciones más que con las palabras. Pero no todas las personas son educadas por sus padres de la misma manera, y tampoco tenían la misma perspectiva de las cosas. O de la vida.

-No dejes de decírmelo todo.- Escuchó tras de sí. Giró un poco la vista, y miró la silueta de Itachi, -pues la oscuridad no permitía otra cosa,- inclinarse un poco hacia él, para ponerse en cuclillas.

-¿Y qué te voy a decir?

Largo silencio.

-Todo lo que quieras.

Minato sonrió, y estiró su brazo para acariciarle el rostro. A veces Itachi, parecía ante él un niño perdido, pese a ser un fuerte y enigmático muchacho, al que más de uno huía por su habilidad tanto con la espada como con el pincel o el cincel.

-Eres una persona muy estudiada. Fuiste favorito de los clérigos, y sabes cosas extrañas sobre el cielo y la tierra. Haces cosas complicadas en la vida, como plasmar con tus manos en piedra o papel las cosas, puedes hasta hacer música con esto... -tomó sus dedos, besándolos con lentitud.

-Has viajado mucho conmigo, pero a pesar de esas cosas complicadas... ¿No has podido aprender las más sencillas? Tengo que enseñarte a bailar.- Beso.- Y a ver formas en las nubes...

Itachi levantó la cara, y Minato pudo notar por la cercanía los ojos oscuros. Contrario a él, Itachi podía observar esa mirada azulada en todo su esplendor. Era como si desplegara luz propia, ¡el agua de ese estanque, debería estar seguramente envidiosa! Ella necesitaba de la luz del sol para resplandecer de esa manera. Y la faz de Minato, no necesitaba de ella para irradiar luz propia.

Él había pertenecido a un clan guerrero, que defendía a la principal familia feudal del país vecino. Itachi nació en buena cuna, y le fueron otorgados todos los beneficios de ello. Lo único que no podía consentir como arte, era la guerra. Aún así, se convirtió en un destacado caballero, para orgullo de su padre. Aun en contra de su voluntad, se había ido a pelear desde muy joven.

Era eso, o esperar a que su hermano pequeño tomara el lugar de él cuando creciera, porque su padre se estaba encargando de formarlo de manera que envidiara a su hermano lo suficiente para que superarlo fuera su meta y así obtener la aprobación de todos.

El final de la era de gloria del clan Uchiha, llegó como si más de mil brazos atacasen. Varios clanes se habían unido formando a los Senju. Al ocupar sus tierras, los Uchiha fueron cada vez más relegados a una zona marginada, menos de lo que merecían; y entonces hizo falta un pequeño sacrificio para la nación, y un precio demasiado grande para ese orgulloso clan.

Los Uchiha fueron exterminados.

Durante la matanza, aquel que fue declarado una leyenda viva por su servicio, detuvo la masacre. Los pocos Uchiha sobrevivientes, gracias a Minato, habían podido escapar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Minato, era un señor feudal de los más prósperos en su nación, decidió que sus brazos no permanecerían cruzados.

De ninguna forma, se quedaría tranquilo mientras la sangre de su gente era derramada y él estaba envuelto costosos trajes y comiendo, sobre finos manteles, manjares suculentos. Su pueblo merecía tanta prosperidad como la felicidad que él tenía en su hogar, y tampoco desperdiciaría los esfuerzos de su gran maestro al convertirlo en un buen caballero.

El gran imperio había caído, desde hace unos años las naciones estaban siendo testigos de grandes cambios que revolucionaban la forma de vida. Y la historia. Se había recuperado la estabilidad social y económica, pero Minato, ya no estaba dispuesto a regresar a lo que los grandes propietarios resolvían como normalidad.

Minato conocía otro tipo de vida, una en donde no sólo estaría preguntándose qué pasaría con la guerra, sino que sería partícipe. Haría diferencia, y aunque su nombre se perdiera en la historia, estaría escribiéndola quizas en anonimato.

Itachi había sido cedido como parte de la clemencia de los Senju. Los sobrevivientes debían servir al nuevo régimen. Itachi estuvo en campiña con Minato, y fue cuando casualmente se encontró con el talento artístico del muchacho, mientras que con la arena de Oriente, que era donde estaban en ese entonces, hacía bellezas espectaculares sobre una placa metálica de una vieja armadura, que borraba con el paso mismo de su mano para volver a hacer algo nuevo.

Sin decirle nada a él, cuando regresaron, había hablado al nuevo líder, un gran amigo allegado, de un gran talento que había encontrado, y del cual deseaba realizar labor mecénica. Sin duda, bajo el deseo de vislumbrar el renacimiento del arte antiguo en un talento tan grande como el narrado, aceptó cederlo.

Perdían un gran hombre en batalla, pero nacía un gran hombre que tocaría las almas de las personas, en vez de sesgar sus vidas.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que el mecenas tuviera a quien financiar, si era buen artista, aseguraba una entrada monetaria casi inmediata al patrocinador. Cualquier cosa que hiciera un bien a Minato, era bienvenida por el gobernante que tenía en alto aprecio a su gran amigo, y héroe de guerra. Sabía que difícilmente sin ese hombre clave, hubiesen ganado la batalla.

Itachi fue llamado al lujoso salón principal. Desacostumbrado a tanta luz, entrecerró los ojos. Los arreglos anteriores habían sido eliminados, y en su lugar se ostentaban figurillas de arte antiguo, aquel que se había considerado profano. Si bien Itachi, era un revolucionario, consideró una grosería el que aquellos extranjeros, al apoderarse de sus tierras, hubieran cambiado todo tan pronto.

Se sobresaltó al ver entrar a ese hombre con el que había luchado hombro a hombro, y del cual había aprendido incluso más de lo que podía haber creído inicialmente. A pesar de que era el líder, Minato caminaba por igual con arqueros e infantería, si es que había iniciado conversación con alguno. Bajaba de su majestuoso caballo blanco, y hablaba con una sencillez descomunal en un hombre que se codeaba con la realeza.

Minato dormía fuera de las tiendas, como los demás hombres, comía lo mismo, incluso hasta maldecía de la misma manera. Era capaz de morir por un hombre, tanto como se esforzaba para vivir por todo su ejército. Por eso Itachi, lo había amado con fervor desde el inicio. Tras retirarlo del campo de batalla directo, Itachi se había convertido en parte de la unidad especial, que se dedicaba a fungir como ingeniero durante las batallas, y fuera de ellas como artista bajo el cuidado y patrocinio de Minato.

Estuvo a punto de ser tarde de que se diera cuenta de que era bien correspondido. Minato tuvo que ser herido de muerte, y decirle lo tonto que era al no darse cuenta de ello.

La divina providencia quiso darle una nueva oportunidad a Minato, e Itachi no dudó en aferrarse también a ella. Su caballo había muerto, cuando regresó a sus tierras, supo que habían sido tomadas por enemigos. Ni siquiera se enfureció, había sido el producto de su decisión. Pero había tomado otra.

Tras despedirse del gran señor, prometió no darle la espalda, pero si despedirse de su propia fama. Borró su apellido real, para enfundarse el del nombre de su nuevo clan. Y se convirtió en un mercenario que servía a los otros feudos. Itachi le pidió caminar a su lado por el sendero que había escogido, y él no se negó. Para honrar a Itachi, e iniciar desde cero con él, decidió fundar el clan de Fuego. Quizá después alguien, con el tiempo, se uniría. Se trataría de aquellos que no son familia de sangre, pero se hermanaban y amarían a través de la convivencia.

La primera vez que lo besó, Itachi se quedó tan estático y pálido, que Minato pensó que se le desharía en los brazos, como una estatua de sal. Estaban en un lugar tan amplio como en el que estaban ahora mismo, pero el sol vespertino los acariciaba.

Pero tras el severo sonrojo que llegó al rostro pueril, terminó por sonreir, y apoderarse de sus aterciopelados labios de nuevo. Lo besó sin prisa, incluso sin malicia. Quizá era el primer beso del muchacho, y de verdad deseo que por eso esos labios temblaran como papel. Quería que sólo fuese suyo, desde el inicio, y que también fuera la última persona en su vida.

Y precisamente en estos momentos, que lo tenía debajo de él, mientras se estremecía ante el frío del pasto y sus cálidas caricias, ese pensamiento se afirmaba.

-No es correcto...

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó, aunque no lo dejó responder. Le devoró la boca en un apasionado beso, moviendo la cabeza como si deseara fundir sus lenguas, masajeándola de aquella manera tan poco decente.

-Porque iremos al infierno.- Dijo, girando la cabeza para recuperar aire y evitar otro beso.

-Oh... -sonrió un poco el rubio, con esos sensuales labios sonrosados de tanto besarlo.- Me parece que si estamos de acuerdo, por mi está bien si podemos irnos juntos a ese mítico lugar.

Itachi cerró fuerte los ojos. Sus padres lo habían educado de acuerdo a la religión que en ese entonces era la oficial del país. Minato había movido su mundo totalmente, incluso él profesaba una creencia "profana", el espíritu de fuego, sobre el espíritu santo, e incluso creía en la adoración y agradecimiento a la naturaleza, en vez de a dios por crearla.

Si era difícil tener ideas distintas a las de su clan, fue un poco más complicado no sólo romper con su mundo, sino que el saber que esas otras creencias era lo que en el fondo él buscaba, le dificultó la ruptura, haciéndolo sufrir. Tanto como hacerlo feliz.

Minato le tomó la barbilla, posando sus labios sobre los de Itachi.

-¿Te parece bien si nos vamos juntos al infierno? Ven Itachi... sígueme de nuevo.

Itachi abrió los ojos, y mirando los azulados y profundos de Minato, sintió tanta calma, que decidió que si ese era su infierno personal, permitiría que ese demonio con piel de dios lo perdiera y poseyera cuanto y como deseara.

Asintió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Se removió hasta que logró que sus piernas entrecruzadas con las otras, se abrieran nuevamente. Sin pudor, sin reclamos, esa noche nuevamente Minato poseyó a Itachi.

-Oh Minato...

Sintió una palmada en la mejilla. Frunció el seño, hubiera preferido otra caricia.

-Más suave.- susurró, elevando los brazos para pasárselos por el cuello otra vez, y aferrarse así a su cuerpo.

-Anda... ¿estás bien? -se escuchó la voz masculina y fuerte de Minato, con ese tinte juvenil de cuando sonreía mientras hablaba.

Itachi abrió los ojos, y se sobresaltó al ver las ruinas del bello y antiguo palacio del profesor, que ahora no era más que una vecindad abandonada.

-Se... ¿señor Namikaze?

-Si, Itachi. ¿te sientes mal?

Itachi sopesó la respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Eh... si ya estás mejor... o si necesitas que te ayude...ya puedes soltarme. Creo.- Repuso Minato.

Más colorado que la parte roja del símbolo de su clan, Itachi se soltó.

-Lo siento.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No se qué me paso.

-Ajá. -Miró hacia los lados al ponerse en pie, como intentando encontrar algo que no hallaba en las ruinas.

Minato parecía pensativo, Itachi se sintió entre intimidado y apenado por la insistencia de esa mirada fija.

-Sólo fue que tuve un sueño extraño.- Uno en donde había tenido una historia rarísima con Minato, había sido el favorecido por un héroe magnífico y él había sido un gran artista-guerrero. Sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Y el sueño... ¿Fue algo digno de ti? -preguntó Minato. Itachi hasta se torció el cuello de lo rápido que giró el rostro.

Minato se agachó en cuclillas, cuando Itachi al instante se llevó la mano a la zona afectada.

-Lo fue de mi... -sus ojos se cristalizaron por un instante. Minato se sorprendió por la faz cambiada del muchacho, tan distinta al rostro inexpresivo o severo que siempre portaba.- Pero no se si lo sea de ti. -susurró.

Y las palabras terminaron justo sobre los labios de Minato. Lo había apresado del cuello, prácticamente colgándosele. Minato abrió mucho los ojos, pero ni la sorpresa le hizo alejarse.

No quería herir a un muchacho, que debido a la presión de su padre había sufrido tanto.

Conocía lo suficiente a Fugaku, para desear proteger a Itachi y su corazón. Si bien sabía que no era correcto, ¡se sentía tan bien!...

Nunca cerró los ojos, miraba hacia los lados, como buscando respuesta, moviendo nerviosamente sus orbes azules. Quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar girar la vista hacia aquel que le besaba con tanta suavidad y casi hasta devoción.

Las espesas pestañas negras fuertemente cerradas, las cejas en una línea que parecía hacer de su rostro algo tranquilo y más bello; la fina curva de la nariz, que se perdía para tocar su propio rostro.

Cuando el muchacho se separó, increíblemente, Minato lo lamentó.

-Te llevaré a casa. Me recogerá en la esquina el chofer.

Itachi asintió, sus piernas flaquearon un poco al levantarse incluso con la ayuda del otro hombre. No levantó el rostro. Para Itachi, ese sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real, que ese beso era sólo la despedida.

Tras bajar las escaleras, Itachi miró con añoranza la puerta. Deseó por un momento, a pesar de la vida difícil por los tiempos antiguos, que fuese literalmente un portal en donde pudieran acceder a ese tiempo lejano.

Aunque fuera un infierno de guerra y muerte. Porque había prometido ir hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario con él.

Él.

-Debes estarte preguntando cómo es que estoy aquí.

Oh. Eso era verdad. ¿Qué hacía Minato ahí, cuando se suponía que Itachi, había salido a solas del edificio cede, y había caminado en una de las lluvias más terribles presenciadas en su vida?

-Si, me gustaría saber.- Respondió débilmente, con la voz enronquecida, como inicio de una segura amigdalitis, o una gripe. Hasta ahora se percataba de esa voz. Y particularmente se percató de que también la voz de Minato, sonaba un poco ronca.

-Intenté alcanzarte, pero caminas muy rápido.- Minato se detuvo al cruzar la puerta, Itachi parecía reticente a cruzarla. Minato se puso nervioso ante esos ojos, que lo recorrían con la vista.

Itachi esperaba el milagro de que en cualquier instante, la ropa de Minato se convirtiera en la de un gallardo caballero andante. Pero no sucedió.

-Sucede que cuando saliste, dije que era muy precipitado tomar una decisión sobre el proyecto. "Pain" no me parece muy bueno para una campaña, creo que asustaría a la gente.- Sonrió hermosamente.- Así que "Akatsuki", aunque es un nombre en un idioma extranjero, tuvo mi voto. También en sí creo que el nombre llamará la atención-

Se giró, mirando al cielo. Los ojos de Itachi se sonrosaron, conteniendo las ganas de llorar ante la esperanza que se vislumbraba como su dios y sol encarnado.

-Ellos hablaron un poco, y dijeron que lo único que faltaba es quien te patrocinara, así que me ofrecí.- Se rascó la mejilla.- Y ellos entonces no tuvieron objeción.

La otra compañía había absorbido a la de su familia, el presidente del nuevo imperio empresarial, sin embargo, veía un gran futuro para Itachi. Pero muchos miembros lo veían con desconfianza por pertenecer a la otra empresa, y temer resentimientos.

Itachi ni siquiera pensaba más que en ser bueno en su trabajo. Había notado tantas buenas mejoras, que incluso desafió a su familia al decir que eso había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarles.

Empero, muchos de los nuevos no tardaron en intentaron sabotear su excelente trabajo.

Pero de nuevo estaba ahí su viejo caballero andante para ayudarlo.

Sonrió un poco, elevando por fin la mirada para agradecerle con todo su ser puesto en ella, a su benefactor.

-Usted siempre ha sido un gran mecenas que viene a salvarme.

Minato ladeó la cabeza cuando lo miró de frente. No entendía al muchacho, ¿pero qué importaba, si le caía tan bien? Y... ¿Para qué negarlo?

Era inteligente, astuto hasta los huesos, un grandioso trabajador, y tenía una especie de imán extraordinario. Le gustaba. Ya se lo había dicho su muy osado asistente personal, estaba para tirárselo.

-Estúpido Kakashi. -se regañó Minato.

-¿Perdón?

-Ah... nada, no lo conoces. Estoy desvariando. -sacudió la cabeza.- Entonces... ¿tenemos un trato? -extendió la mano. Itachi dudó un poco, por lo regular al menos guardaba la costumbre de saludar como en su país, pero dado que se trataba de Minato... ¡al diablo!

Estrechó su mano. Y no la soltó en un buen rato. Lo mejor es que pareció que a Minato, no le molestaba, e incluso sonrió al darse cuenta que ya llevaban mucho tiempo sosteniéndose las manos.

Esta vez fué Minato el que se acercó, y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de un sorprendido Itachi. Al fin se soltaron.

-Y... -metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.- ¿Cuando dijiste lo del mecenas... fue por tu sueño?

Itachi aún tenía la ropa mojada, y parte de su cuerpo estaba húmedo. Era de noche; no había estrellas ni luna, sólo los nubarrones que no hacían romántica la escena, pero precisamente por eso se le antojaba más cálida. Esto era más real, no como en las novelas rosas baratas.

-Pues, si... algo así.

Caminaron sobre los charcos, sin intentar evitarlo, en un agradable silencio. Las calles alumbradas por las luces artificiales, les permitían verse de vez en vez.

-De verdad intenté alcanzarte, pero comenzó la lluvia. Te vi meterte en estas calles, y luego te perdí de vista cuando me refugié. Te vi cuando pasaste frente a la ventana restaurante donde me metí. -sonrió.- Ibas como peleando contra el clima, todos hablaban de ti. Fue increíble.

Itachi se puso colorado de nuevo. Era molesto sentirse así ante él. ¡Él nunca se sonrojaba por nada ni nadie! Pero por ser él, bien podría pasarlo por alto.

-Fue algo extraño. Te perdí de vista, pero como por magnetismo vine a estas calles. Parece que aquel feo amigo me ayudó.- Señaló hacia atrás, en donde la vieja y roída piedra, de lo que era una gárgola magnífica alguna vez, los veía con el rostro pétreo apoyado en la mano.- Me llamó la atención y quise subir a verla.

Itachi sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres saber qué soñé?

Ambos subieron al automóvil, una vez que el chofer les cedió el paso al abrir la puerta. Itachi le narró desde el inicio su vida familiar, en donde tenía un pequeño hermano, en este tiempo inexistente. La actividad del clan, sus tierras, los señores feudales; la guerra posterior, y la era que se avecinaba.

-Vaya...- dijo Minato, impactado.- fuimos fantásticos.

Itachi sonrió amargamente, mirando por la ventana.

-Fue sólo un sueño. Incluso ahí yo pensé que había soñado esta vida actual.-sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más-

Minato bajó la mirada, mirando sus manos. Las movió como para estudiarlas.

-Bueno... quizá en el pasado en realidad tuviste una premonición.

Itachi le miró con brillo en los ojos.

-Y ahora, quizá sólo estás soñando con el pasado, porque es hora de que veas gracias a eso tu futuro.

Itachi sintió el peso de esa mano más grande que la suya sobre su pierna. Sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz al entrelazar sus dedos sobre ella.

Como de costumbre desde hacía siglos, Itachi estaba totalmente de acuerdo, y seguro de que esa boca deliciosa y sabia no podía tener más razón.

.-Fin-.


End file.
